D N Angel The Hearts Key
by Delta Princess
Summary: It's been 40 years since Dark was last seen. What will happen to Daisuki Niwa when Dark shows up, and who is the mysterious girl that keeps helping Dark out. Crossover with Danny Phantom and YuGiOh Arc V so far. (Discontinued)
1. Beginings

**A.N. Hey this Delta Princess here. This is my first fanfic so if you could review it would be nice.**

 **Daisuki: Delta Princess Doesn't Own D N Angel, if she did she would make sure that the manga had a proper ending.**

 **Delta: Daisuki, I wasn't finished talking.**

 **Daisuki: Sorry.**

 **Delta: Any way this will be after the anime and following the manga.**

 **Daisuki: So enjoy**

* * *

"speaking"

' _thoughts_ '

 _ **/signs/**_

* * *

 **Daisuki's P.O.V.**

"Daisuki. Daisuki time to get up. You'll be late again." Mom told as she shock me awake. "I'm up, I'm up." My mum has brown eyes with long golden hair. Wearing a white dress with a yellow apron, with a dark blue trim. "Mom you don't have to shake me every time." I said. "Well if I don't you're in a rush to school and it's your 14th birthday. You're the that said you want to be up early." She replied.

"THAT'S TODAY." I screamed as I shot out of bed and got dressed after kicking mum out of course. I changed into my school uniform. I looked in the mirror to make sure i looked alright. I fixed up my short, red hair. With my crimson eyes staring at the mirror, I put on my red and white cap and ran out the door hoping I would make it in time.

Running as fast as I could, I just make the tram. Today was the day, I'm going to ask her out, miss Serena Hikari. Her brown hair flows in the wind and her blue eyes shines like diamonds. Here's her stop, I'll slip the letter in her bag and ask. I hope she says yes.

Ariving at our stop I yell "Ser-Serena." she turns around and says "Daisuki". I walk up the stairs and trip, do a handstand and fall back. She grabs my hand and pulls me up. We stare each other in the eye, I blush and (practically) jump back. Walking the rest of the way to school, I go to give her the letter and she notices. "Daisuki did you write me a love letter." she asks. I blush and reply "Um kinda, yes would like to go out with me". "Oh Daisuki, I can't see you as any more than a friend but not just any friend, you're my best friend." She told me bluntly. ' _Her best friend._ ' Her sister Misty came up behind me. "Daisuki didn't expect to see you this early." Misty said in her usally cold tone. Misty has short, blue hair and deep, icy sapphire eyes. "I-I know right." I replyed nervously.

time skip

I couldn't help but keep thinking what I did wrong. Did she reject me because is it cause I'm a complete wuss. "WHY SO GLOOM. LIVEN UP! LIVEN UP!" my best friend yells at me while putting me in a headlock. Snapping me out of my thoughts. "Tonight is the night of the long awaited big event! The blood inside the reporter Justin Seahara is burning wild!" As Saehara keep ranting about this big event I am just able to say "Can't breath...Saehara." He finally releases the headlock and says "Got the info from my old man. Tonight at 11pm, something's definitely gonna happen! I have to go prepare, so you have to do my share of cleaning as well!" "Ah?" "I'll get some of Serena's pictures! So be a good boy!" "Eh! Sa-Saehara! Wait! Hey!" I yell as he runs out the door. "Geez, how many times has he done this, this week."

God, I always have bad luck. But...But today a bit of good luck isn't to much to ask for. Inserted the key card for the lock. "It won't open?" I looked the key card I had and realized I got the wrong card. The key card I had was the science lab not for the art room. "It's always like this! Why does this have to happen." For me, Confessing took all of my courage. Dumb and cumsy, always boring myself to death. This was my first step in attempt to change myself. Next thing I know someone is sticking of a napkin, I turn to find Zac Hiwatari. "Hi-Hiwatari!" I yell in realization. I snap myself back to reality "Ah! Sorry! I got the wrong card. The door is still locked. I'll open it right now." I tell Hiwatari. "...Open it?..." He wonders out loud. " is an older model... So if I do this, it should open easily" After fiddling around with the lock for 20 seconds I opened the door. "It opened! ..ah but why are you here Hiwatari?" I asked after I opened the door. "I'm on clean up..." "Ah...I see" Now I think about it Hiwatari is hard to approach, even though we're in the same class, we never talk to each other. I guess he's not such a cold person after all. "Daisuki Niwa you..." Eh? "You know how to open those kind of locks..." He asked and caught me of guard. Normal kids can't pick locks "Ah-That, that's! The..the same! As..the one at home so.." I was told not to be seen doing this... "So.. you say that I'm familiar with it..." I lie "Debakku Company's modified Zig II. The lock at your home, is quite special" He says. I nervously laugh, 'What a unlucky day...'

Walking home I looked up at a nearby clock and realized how late it was. I ran home to make sure I'm not late. I walk in the front door yelling " I'm ho-" next thing I know the floor falls from below me, I quickly grab the edge and jumped up on solid ground. Then I count to 3 and jump the meter gap "Geez. Can't there be a day where I walk in peacefully" ' _Right they have to do this to me on my birthday._ '-_-#

' _The first wire is fake, 2nd, 3rd and all on the right are fake. The next one should be real_.' A pack of cardbord dogs pop up, I run right past them and I reach the living room door. A sign hung above the door saying _**/CONGRATULATIONS You made it to the living room/**_. All I could do was sweet-drop, I got a bad feeling about opening the door so I took my one of my shoes off and tapped the door nob with it. I was right to scared ' _The electricity was really flowing there_ ' next thing I know, mum runs up and hugs me. "Welcome home! Daisuki. You got full points again today, Mom is really happy." She said while hugging me real tight. "Well done Daisuki" My grandpa said "You are offcially 14 today. Up until today, you have successfully passed through all the training. There's nothing left for me to teach you." "Sorry Grandpa. I just need some time alone." I replyed as I went up to my room.

 **Riku's P.O.V.**

I walk into the room after hearing what Daisuki said. "He's turning out just like you Daisuke" I said. "I guess he is but I think we should of told him about Dark before" said Daisuke as turn to face me. I start to reply "Trust me, he'll be down in 3, 2, 1". Right on cue Daisuki comes running down. "MOM MOM what's happening to me" Daisuki yells. "That's only your genes kicking in" I tell him. "What do you mean grandma?" He asks. "I'm sorry. We should of told you earlier. When a Niwa male turns 14 they under go a transformation." Daisuki told him. "Your right about that!?" "I should tell you about Dark and the legend that surrounds our family."

* * *

 **Daisuki: YOUR LEAVING IT AT THAT.  
**

 **Delta: Yes. As I said this is my first fanfic, plus I don't tend to get much time on the computer.**

 **Daisuki: Still put a little more effort in to it.**

 **Delta: Ok next time I'll leave it with Serena hanging of a cliff. :}**

 **Daisuki: Ok, ok I get it (storms off)**

 **Delta: Any way Plz favorite and review**


	2. Dark's awakening, Mystery girl appears

**A/N Hey welcome to my next chapter**

 **Daisuki: Plz say you not going to hurt Serena**

 **Delta: Ofcourse not I was joking**

 **Daisuki: *sigh***

 **Delta: Anyway I don't own DN Angel, Yugioh Arc v and Danny Phantom**

 **?: If she did the DN Angel manga would have a proper ending**

 **Delta: Hey! Your not ment to be here yet**

 **?: Catch me if you can (runs off)**

 **Delta: Get back here!**

* * *

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts_ '

 **/Signs/**

 **"Dark speaking"**

 **#DRAGON SPEAKING#**

* * *

 _ **Daisuki's P.O.V.**_

"What do you mean legend." I asked. 'What's the bet it means trouble for me.' "Daisuki, have you ever hear about Phantom Thief Dark?" Grandma asks me. "No, not really. It's said that Dark appears once in a lifetime, right?" "Yes but have you heard how he looks?" Grandpa asks. "Yeah, purple hair, amethyst eyes..." 'Wait that's how I look now!' "Don't tell me... I'M TO BECOME DARK!" "Yeah and no, It's complicated." Grandpa said. "When a male Niwa becomes 14 years old, he becomes Dark." Mum says "No way! Thief or not... Turn me back to the way I was...!" "Daisuki, Mommy has already sent out the notice. Tonight at 11pm you will steal Saint Tears. There's no way you can back out from it now." 'Tonight at 11... Something's definitely gonna happen!' Saehara's voice rings in my head. 'Now I remember! this was what Saehara was talking about!' "How could this... There's no way I can do this..." I said "Only you can do it." "Grandpa..." "Besides you, there's no one else that carries the Niwa family's blood. That's why we've trained you ever since you were little to become a phantom theif. All that was to prepare you for today! The key to reverse your transformation is... In Saint Tears!" 'Saint Tears?' "So if I bring the statue back, I'll turn back to normal?" "that's right." Mom says "With, come help him out." Grandma said. "Eh...?" "This little guy has been Dark's follower for every generation. He is Dark's Partner only you can remove his seal." Grandpa said. "Put your hand on his head." Grandma says. "... Like this?" I ask as I put my hand on With head. "Wah!" I yell as With transforms into wings "Dark's black wings... are this little guy's wings."

The town clook goes off as I'm flying by. ' _The 11:00 toll!? I'm gonna be late... All because of mom being so fussy with what I wear_ ' I remember mom giving me my outfit and making me get changed. I arrive at the museum, I look down at it. ' _... So it's there? Saint Tears is inside!_ ' "Geh! What's with this, there's so many security guards..." "Look Black wings!" I hear a security guard yell. "It's Dark!" I hear another. Next thing I know With drops me into a tree. "Ouch! Ow ow ow..." "Kyun" With says with worry. "I... I'm okay." I tell him "Now the problem is how to get inside... Isn't it?" I think for a bit "Hmm... ...Maybe I could..."

 _ **Mystery P.O.V.**_

"Look's like he's already here." sigh. "He's just as much as a show off as the legends say." I think about when I was a kid.

 _ **FLASHBACK (5 years ago)**_

 _ **DREAM**_

I was sitting on a hill outside of the city looking at duel monsters deck. "Oi, Natalia!" I look behind me and see one of my counterparts. While I have short, drity, blond hair with golden eyes. She has long, black hair with dark brown eyes. I'm wearing a bright yellow dress with silver sash around my waist and she's wearing a red dress with a orange sash. "Delta! What are you doing here?!" "Your being given a second chance." "What?! But I nearly killed you guys. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself!" I yell at her crying 'Why I don't deserve a second chance' "Natalia, we all know that was the dragon of destcution now. I understand why you keep beating yourself up but..." "I know as a princess, I've got to stay strong to protect." "A new counterpart has been born." "WHAT! Another counterpart. What does have to with me." "In 5 years all of us besides the youngest will be tested." "So all 5 of us are going to be tested hah." "Yes, your going to have to working with a guy know as Phantom Thief Dark Mousey." Every thing starts to fade. "We will be the one to test her."

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

' _Better get moving_ ' At this point I'm wear a security guard outfit to blend in, I"m taking a big risk, for

1\. I'm not from this world

2\. I'm 10 years old

3\. If I'm found I can't protect anyone

I go and turn the lights out. ' _That should keep them busy._ '

 _ **Daisuki's P.O.V.**_

I knocked out a guard and took his uniform. Then the lights go out. "What the... What's going on?" "A blackout!" "It's Dark's doing!" I heard a bunch of guards yell. ' _I didn't do this but..._ ' "Saint Tears is stolen!" I yell. "Damn it! He's done it! Chase after him!" The Inspector yells "IDIOTS! Can't you run?" "It's no use, Inspector Saehara!" Guard replied. ' _I was lucky that I got in, no ordinary person could have done this... Although 40 years have passed, this kind of reaction is normal, but I don't feel at all better about with this._ ' "Set off the alarms for the moment!" Inspector Saehara orders. "Yes sir" 2 Guards reply. ' _Saehara... Where have I heard that before..._ ' The Inspector turns around and faces me "Hey! You! What are you doing!" He yells. "Sir! Inspector Saehara! I will remain here to continue the guard!" I notice a small girl behind him in a guard's uniform. ' _Why is a little girl here, dressed as a guard?_ ' She smiled at me as if she knew something. "Good! You stay there! I'm going to restore the security system!" The Inspector yells as he and the mysterious girl start to run off. "I'll return as soon as I activate the exterior system!" "Yes sir!" I yell as they disappear from sight. "Piece of cake, I could easily slip pass the security." I get of my guard discise off ' _..um... To crack the final lock... 'Voice' huh? Must be the museum's head's voice._ ' As I crack the lock "Like I said, the defense security needs to be altered. Oh well... I already knew you would do something like this... And I thought in my lifetime... I wouldn't be able to see you..." I turn around to see a familiar face ' _Hi... Hiwatari? Wh... Why is Hiwatari here?_ ' "But being able to steal Saint Tears in such a short time really surprised me. ... No, Or this could also be a trick..." ' _He found out?_ ' "What do you think? Of course seeing doesn't mean believing." He knocks me to the ground. "I don't care about the art piece... I... My whole existence is to capture you." ' _Uh...! I can't move._ ' I look at my wrists. ' _Uwah! Handcuffs! Eh! When did he..._ ' "Besides that point, I have nothing left. I am the last remaining member of my famliy... I'll capture you and put an end to this." I try to struggle out of Hiwatari's grip "It's... not that..." ' _I only need the art piece to reverse my transformation! I'm not a thief! Somebody help me! I don't want to be arrested by a classmate and go to jail_ ' I feel this strange heart beat like when I transformed 'Wha.. What's going on... This is' **"Good job Daisuki! Leave the rest to me!"**

 _ **Dark's P.O.V.**_

I switch places with Daisuki. "With! Come!" I yell, calling my fateful companion. "Now... It's my turn to question you." I say with With standing on other side of the creepy boy. "Which one is real?"

 _ **Natalia's P.O.V.**_

I sneak back in to the museum to check on the situation ' _Man I'm not even trying, even a FIVE year old could get in._ ' I see two Darks with the police chief standing in the middle. "Wha...?" He says. The real Dark grabs the artwork and jumps out the window. "Let's go With." The fake disappears and becomes wings on Dark's back ' _Oh come on, really! Lucky jerk!_ ' He flies off into the night as I teleport home. My room contains a single bed, a dresser by the window, some painting of flowers and a Duel Disk in the corner. I walk over to my bed and lie down. "Man, what did she mean we will be tested back then?" I choose to call it a night.

 _ **DREAM**_

I'm standing in the middle of a town I've never seen before, wearing yellow singlet, grey trackies, black joggers as well as a yellow star shaped jewel pin in my hair. ' _Ok, this is new. Where am I?_ ' I look around, I find a sign saying **/AMITY PARK A GREAT PLACE TO LIVE/**. ' _So that what this place is called_.' "Natalia!" I basically use rapid spin to see Delta. She was wearing a red uniform that didn't recognize (1) "Delta what are you doing, scratch that why are we here." "I think this is her home." "Her home, you mean our..." Just as I say that a 5 year old that shares a strong resemblance to us walk up to us. "You look lost, can I help you." ' _God damn irony._ ' "Not really, but we don't know our way around." Delta says. "I could show you around, my name is Halina." She says. "Well it's nice to meet you Halina, I'm Natalia and this is my sister Delta." I say as I stretch my hand out. She reaches out to shake but the moment our hands touch, my hairpin glows. "Eh! What's going on!?" ' _This feeling! It's same as back then_ '

 _ **FLASHBACK (5 Years ago)**_

I'm possessed a being we called The Dragon Of Destruction. Currently have dragon like features. "Girls together!" Suddenly a pillar of light surrounded me **#YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN STOP ME! HA! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH.#** ' _Maybe not by them self's but, if I lend my strength to my counterparts, the ones that I considered my sisters._ ' **#WHAT'S THIS BUT HOW THE FOUR OF YOU COULDN'T HAVE THIS MUCH POWER UNLESS?!#** "That's right dragon, I'm not standing by while you hurt my family!" Together we sealed the dragon away but not without a price. The five of us got split up across dimensions, my sisters across the 4 dimensions of the world we lived in. Melody stayed in Xyz, Delta went to Fusion, Sakura went to Synchro and Skyla went to Standard.

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

Me and Halina end up in some sort of tower with a bunch of gears everywhere. "Where are we?!" Halina asks hiding behind me. "I don't know, I wish I knew." "Well let me introduce myself." Me and Halina jump back. Halina still hiding behind me, I get into a fighting stance. We a child wear a purple cloak. "I am Clockwork, Welcome my tower." "That still doesn't explain where we are or a matter of fact how we got here." I say, not dropping my stance "I brought you here and we're in the ghost zone."

* * *

(1) The slifer red uniform from Duel Academy or Academia

* * *

 **A/N Got you Hal**

 **Halina: DON'T CALL ME HAL!**

 **Daisuki: Delta, maybe you should be nicer**

 **Delta: Oh come on, I'm not that bad am I**

 **Halina/Daisuki: YES!**

 **Delta: Ok ok, MAYBE I'll be a little nicer**

 **Halina: Anyway hope you enjoyed plz leave a review**

 **Delta: There will be cookies**


End file.
